WWE Intercontinental Championship/Title matches
1979 *Tournament in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil: Pat Patterson vs. Ted DiBiase - Singles match (Tournament final) :*Patterson, the reigning South American Heavyweight Champion, won by pinfall to unify his title with DiBiase's WWF North American Heavyweight Championship to become the inagural champion. 1987 *WrestleMania III: Randy Savage © vs. Ricky Steamboat - Singles match. :*Steamboat won by pinfall. 1990 *WrestleMania VI: The Ultimate Warrior © vs. Hulk Hogan - Winner-takes-all match where Hogan's WWF Championship was on the line. :*Warrior won by pinfall *''WWF Superstars of Wrestling: Mr. Perfect vs. Tito Santana - Singles match (Tournament final) :*Perfect pinned Santana to win the vacant title. 1993 *Monday Night RAW: Shawn Michaels © vs. Max Moon - Singles match :*Michaels won by pinfall. *Monday Night RAW: Shawn Michaels © vs. "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan - Singles match :*Michaels won by count out. *Monday Night RAW: Shawn Michaels © vs. "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan - Lumberjack match :*Duggan won by disqualification *''Monday Night RAW: Shawn Michaels © vs. Marty Jannetty - Singles match :*Jannetty won by pinfall *''Monday Night RAW': Marty Jannetty © vs. Bam Bam Bigelow - Singles match :*Jannetty won by count out. *Live Event: Marty Jannetty © vs. Shawn Michaels - Singles match :*Michaels won by pinfall 1994 *Royal Rumble 1994: Razor Ramon © vs. Irwin R. Schyster - Singles match :*Ramon won by reverse decision 1996 *Royal Rumble 1996: Razor Ramon © vs. Goldust - Singles match :*Goldust won by pinfall *In Your House 7: Good Friends, Better Enemies: Goldust © vs. The Ultimate Warrior - Singles match :*Warrior won by countout *In Your House 8: Beware of Dog: Goldust © vs. The Undertaker - Casket match :*Goldust won by putting Undertaker in a casket *King of the Ring 1996: Goldust © vs. Ahmed Johnson - Singles match :*Johnson won by pinfall 1997 *In Your House 14: Revenge of the 'Taker: Rocky Maivia © vs. Savio Vega - Singles match :*Vega won by countout *In Your House 18: Badd Blood: Owen Hart vs. Faarooq - Singles match :*Hart won by submission to win the vacant championship. *Survivor Series 1997: Owen Hart © vs. Steve Austin - Singles match :*Austin won by pinfall. *In Your House 19: D-Generation X: Steve Austin © vs. The Rock - Singles match :*Austin won by pinfall. 1998 *Monday Night RAW: Ken Shamrock vs. X-Pac - Singles match (Tournament final) :*Shamrock won by submission to win the vacant championship. 1999 *WrestleMania XV: The Road Dogg © vs. Ken Shamrock vs. Goldust vs. Val Venis - Four corners elimination match :*Road Dogg won by pinfall. *No Mercy 1999: Jeff Jarrett © vs. Chyna - Good housekeeping match :*Chyna won by pinfall. 2000 *No Way Out 2000: Chris Jericho © vs. Kurt Angle - Singles match :*Angle won by submission *WrestleMania 2000: Kurt Angle © vs. Chris Jericho vs. Chris Benoit - Triple Threat match :*Benoit won by submission *Judgment Day 2000: Chris Benoit © vs. Chris Jericho - Submission match :*Benoit won by submission *Fully Loaded 2000: Val Venis © vs. Rikishi - Steel Cage match :*Venis won by pinfall 2001 *Friday Night SmackDown!: Chris Jericho © vs. Tazz - Singles match :*Jericho won by submission *Friday Night SmackDown!: Chris Jericho © vs. Raven - Singles match :*Jericho won by submission *Friday Night SmackDown!: Triple H © vs. Jeff Hardy - Singles match :*Hardy won by pinfall. *Friday Night SmackDown!: Jeff Hardy © vs. Triple H - Singles match :*Triple H won by pinfall. *SummerSlam 2001: Lance Storm © vs. Edge - Singles match :*Edge won by pinfall. 2002 *Monday Night RAW: Eddie Guerrero © vs. Jeff Hardy :*Guerrero won by pinfall. *Vengeance 2002: Rob Van Dam © vs. Brock Lesnar - Singles match :*Lesnar won by disqualification. *Monday Night RAW: Rob Van Dam © vs. Tommy Dreamer - Hardcore match :*Van Dam won by pinfall, unifying Dreamer's Hardcore championship into the I-C Championship. *No Mercy 2002: Kane © vs. Triple H - Singles match :*Triple H won by pinfall, thus unifying the Intercontinental Championship into the World Heavyweight Championship. 2005 *Taboo Tuesday 2005 : Ric Flair © vs. Triple H - Steel Cage match :*Flair won when he escaped through the cage door. 2008 *Cyber Sunday 2008: Santino Marella © vs. The Honky Tonk Man - Singles match :*Honky Tonk Man won by disqualification 2009 *Monday Night RAW: William Regal © vs. CM Punk - No-Disqualification match :*Punk won by Pinfall *The 25th Anniversery of WrestleMania: John Bradshaw Layfield © vs. Rey Mysterio - Singles match :*Mysterio won by pinfall. *Friday Night SmackDown!'': Rey Mysterio © vs. John Morrison - Singles match :*Morrison won by pinfall. *TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2009: John Morrison © vs. Drew McIntyre - Singles match :*McIntyre won by pinfall. 2010 *Elimination Chamber 2010: Drew McIntyre © vs. Kane - Singles match :*McIntyre won by pinfall. Category:Title matches